


The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Charlie, Episode: s07e20 The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo, F/M, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo

We stayed at the cabin for a few days, doing research and looking into what Dick was doing with his dig sites. I held BJ while talking on the phone with one of my friends, Nora. 

“I couldn’t find anything on Dick Roman. Sorry, Kelly,” she said. 

“Yeah, I hear you. All right. Well, thanks for looking. Bye,” I said. 

“BB,” BJ echoed me. 

I smiled at him and praised my little baby. Then I turned my attention to Dean and Sam who were sitting on the sofa with Abby. “So, Nora didn’t see any pattern to the dig sites either,” I explained. 

“Yeah, ‘cause they got nothing in common,” Dean said, looking at me from his spot on the sofa. 

“And I got nothing from local lore 50 miles in every direction of all of them. I mean, it's like they're just... old dirt. What’s Dick looking for?” Sawyer said from the table where she had piles of lore books around her. 

I rocked and smiled at BJ. Dean was taking a sip from the flask when the lights flickered and the TV started to fritz out. Dean and Sam stood up and I moved over to the sofa to protect Abby. Bobby appeared and Sam, Dean, and Sawyer pointed their guns at him. 

“Hey, hey, go easy, you idjits. Sorry for the jump scare,” he said, putting his hands up. 

“So how does this work, huh? I leave the cap off and you just genie your way out?” Dean asked. 

“I wish it were that easy. The thing –” Bobby started to say, but he disappeared. 

“Pops?” Abby called 

“Damn it. It’s hard to stay focused. I’m still kind of worn out,” Bobby said, reappearing. 

“You’ve been pretty busy for a dead guy,” Dean said. 

“All right. Listen. I-I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny – those numbers I gave you,” Bobby said 

“The empty lot in Cheeseville?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, well, it ain't gonna be empty for long,” Bobby explained. “I got a gander at Dick's big plan, right before he Lincolned me,” Bobby said. “They're breaking ground – what month is this?”

“Uh – uh, April,” I said. 

Bobby sighed. “Ground’s broke,” he said, looking up. “They’re building as we’re yammering. Check it out yourself. It's all right. I mean, you guys missed it because you've been kind of busy…” Sam, Dean, and I exchanged looks. “killing ghosts the past few days. But Dick is about to get into the Soylent Green business.” 

Sawyer pulled out her laptop and started to look up Dick Roman’s website.

“That site'll show you they're building a biotech lab, right?” Bobby asked. 

Sawyer nodded. She had found something from Frank. “The laptop screen shows Geothrive’s ‘Standard plans for an efficient slaughterhouse.’” She looked up after reading it. 

“Biotech, my ass,” she said. 

“That sucker is a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse. And we're the beef,” Bobby explained. 

“Don't you think that's a little bold, even for Dick?” I asked. 

“I bet you no one will even notice…” Bobby said. “… 'cause first, he's gonna dumb us all down with Turducken-style munchies,” I remembered when we went to Biggerson's. “Make us docile.” 

“Yeah, we haven't been to Biggerson's since that whole fiasco,” Dean pointed out. 

“Biggerson's? He's bought a list of joints 10 pages long,” Bobby said. 

“Ah,” I said. 

“Next, he's gonna cure us,” Bobby continued.

“Cure us of what?” Sawyer asked. 

“All the biggies – cancer, AIDS, heart disease. Let's just say they got an affinity for stem-cell research,” Bobby explained. 

“The, uh, Leviathan real-estate mooks building that cancer center,” Dean reminded us. 

“They're not hunting anymore. They're engineering the perfect herd,” Bobby said. “Now, we've gone up against plenty liked to eat a few folk in the woods. This ain't that. This is about knocking us off the top of the food chain. This is about them Levis living here forever, one-percenter style, while we march our dopey, fat asses down to the shiny new death camps at every corner.” 

“Like the new Starbucks,” Sawyer said with a small smile. 

Bobby gave her a look and nodded. “Starbucks is on the top of the list.” 

“Oh my god! Really?” she asked. Bobby just nodded his head. Sam’s laptop beeped next to where she was sitting. She leaned over and looked at it. “Sam, it says you have an email,” she said, looking over to him. 

He walked over. “It's from Frank,” he said, looking at Dean. 

“Frank's alive?” Dean said, picking up Abby and walking over to Sam. 

“That jackass, always stealing my thunder,” Bobby said, making me laugh.

Sam started to read the email."’Sam and Dean, if you're reading this, I'm dead... or worse. This e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into my hard drive right this second. So unless it's you, you got trouble,’" Sam looked at us and then continued. “Um, okay. ‘My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your car…’

“Baby?” Dean said, sounding excited. 

“Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it.” Sam abbreviated the rest of the email. He clicked on a link that would give him access to the location of the drive. “All right, let's see where Frank's drive is.” 

A box appeared on the screen saying that the hard drive was at Richard Roman Enterprises.

“Perfect. It's in the middle of the Death Star,” Sawyer said, looking over Sam’s shoulder. 

“All right, well, off to Chicago,” Dean said. “Kelly, you coming?” 

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” I answered. “Bye, baby boy. Be good for Sawyer.” 

We headed to the car when Bobby spoke up. “No, wait, boys, you can't just break in. They know your mugs. What if we mailed in the flask? Then I could ghost through the joint. I mean, it's not like Dick can kill me twice. What, you got a better plan? Come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know how to do my damn job.” 

“Bobby, that's Dick's office,” Sam said, in a worried tone. 

“I think what Sam's trying to say is, what happens if you run into Dick and, you know... go vengeful. You know it's not something you can just shake off,” Dean said, putting Abby down. 

I kissed her goodbye and handed BJ to Sawyer. 

“Come on. Give me some credit. What, I'm supposed to just ride the pine?” Bobby asked, sounding offended. 

“Sorry, Bobby,” Sam said shutting his laptop and heading to the car. Dean and I followed. 

We drove to Chicago, and we made great time. Frank had made all the precautions if the file got compromised, so we knew who had hacked into it. Where they lived, where they worked, and so that’s where we headed. 

We broke into the apartment, and when I walked in I was met with what could only be described as the remnants of a comic book shop explosion. There were books everywhere, and bobble heads from Star Wars to Lord of the Rings. There was even some Harry Potter stuff. It made me smile and think of the little nerd I left back at the cabin. 

We got ourselves set up, ready for when this Charlie Bradbury would get here and we could jump her and get all of our information back. It was mid morning when we heard someone at the door. I was hidden behind a bookshelf of bobblehead dolls, Sam was on the other side of the room hidden in a hallway to the bathroom, and Dean was hidden near the kitchen. That was when a short woman with fiery red hair walked into the apartment. She moved quickly, grabbing a bag from one of the cupboards and started packing. She stopped and looked around then went back to packing when her phone rang and she answered it. 

“Hey, Pete, sorry I left without telling you,” she said. “No, I just wasn't... feeling well. It's a... lady thing. I will be in first thing. Got to go – cramps.”

I moved a little and made the shelf shift, making the bobbleheads start to move. ‘Damnit,’ I thought to myself. Charlie ran to the door and opened it, but thankfully Dean slammed the door shut. 

“It's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you,’ Dean said. 

“Get away from me, you... shapeshifter!” Charlie said, picking up a small sword. 

“Look, we're not shapeshifters,” Sam said taking a step behind her. She slashed the sword at Sam and it broke into two pieces. “Geez!” 

I came out from my hiding spot and took the broken sword away from Charlie. 

“Look, we're not Leviathans, okay? You want us to prove it? You know what borax does to them?” I asked.

“Yeah,” she said nodding her head nervously. 

“Sam?” I asked as he handed me a bottle of borax. I poured it over my hand and nothing happened, so I handed it to Dean. He did the same thing with the borax then handed the bottle to Sam, who also poured the borax on his hand. Then he held it out to Charlie. 

“Huh? Your turn,” Dean said. 

Charlie splashed the borax on her hand.

“Good,” I said, taking the borax back from her. 

“Who the hell are you guys?” Charlie asked us. 

We explained what we did. That we hunted monsters and killed them and that we saved a lot of people because of it. 

“So you're saying, you guys are monster hunters. So, there are other monsters? Stop. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find me?” Charlie asked. 

Sam pulled out his laptop and cleared his throat, showing Charlie the video footage of herself. 

“Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?!” she said. 

“Welcome to Frank,” Dean said. 

“It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true,” Charlie said, looking in between the three of us. 

“That and more,” I said. 

“Wait. How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive?” Sam asked, confused that someone could hack it.

“A day or so,” she explained. 

“Is there anything you can't hack into?” I asked her. 

“Not yet,” she said looking proud of herself. ‘What a badass’ I thought to myself. 

“How about Dick Roman's e-mail?” Sam asked. 

“Why would I... Oh. He's one of them,” she said, putting all the pieces together.

“No. Uh, he's their leader,” I said, making a face. 

“So what's the endgame – steal our resources, make us some slaves?” Charlie asked. 

“Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat,” Dean said. 

“You can't be... serious,” She said looking at the three of us. “Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for?” she asked as she sat down at the table and opened her laptop. The background was Arwen from The Lord of the Rings.

“Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites,” I said. 

“Like Indiana Jones stuff?” she asked, looking at me. 

“All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for,” I answered. 

“You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me. Oh, crap,” she said as she did a search. 

“Look, we get it sucks,” Sam said. 

“No, not that. This. Dick's email isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office,” she explained. 

“Meaning?” Dean asked. 

“Can't get in it unless you have his phone or you're at his desk,” she said with a hopeless look on her face. 

“So you're saying that if we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his e-mail?” I asked. 

“You can't. Only someone like…” she started to say. “But I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and…” She looked back up at us in fear. “What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway?”

“I think you know,” Sam said grimly. 

“So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right?” she asked. We gave her a sad look. “What?” 

“It's not that easy. You're on Dick's radar, which means you don't have an old life anymore,” I explained. 

“I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google,” she said. 

“Look, Charlie, it's okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this,” Sam said, trying to encourage her. 

“Totally. Exactly. But now I volunteer,” she answered. 

“What?” Sam asked, surprised. 

“I got to go back in anyways to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too,” she said, surprising us all. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. 

“No. But these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douchebag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so... plan?” 

“You got a Bluetooth?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” she answered. 

“Security system – can you get into that?” I asked as Dean and I moved over to sit at the table. 

“I can reroute any surveillance cameras we need,” she said.

“All right. Let's start with that,” Dean said. 

“Do you have a key card to get in the building?” Sam asked. 

“Uh, yeah. I can't duplicate it, but I can make a fake backing,” she said. 

We made up a plan on how we were going to send Charlie in and we would be outside. She would have a Bluetooth and we would be on the phone in a van waiting outside if she needed anything. 

The hours ticked by and I got Charlie all set up. 

“So, what’s your favorite Harry Potter book?” I asked her. 

“Oh, the one where Hermione is a total badass!” she said with a huge smile. 

“So all of them,” I said, smiling at her, she gave me a shrug and a questioning look. “My daughter loves the Harry Potter books. She wants to be just like Hermione.” 

“That’s awesome! I think it’s great for kids to read books together with their parents. How old is she?” 

“She is four,” I answered. 

“Oh at her age, I loved The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings!”

“Me too!” I said excitedly. “Books were my only escape as a kid,” I explained. 

“Same,” she said excitedly. “Have you looked into any fan fiction?” she asked me. 

“No, I don’t really have time for that,” I said thinking about the random stories I had come across from the Supernatural books. 

“Well, that’s too bad. I have written multiple fanfics about Harry Potter. My favorite is the stories from Hermione’s perspective and she ends up with Harry,” she explained to me. 

I liked Charlie. She made me think of how much Abby would love her. She would be a great influence on my little girl. She was so smart and definitely would tell her to be her own person. When this was over I thought how much I would love for them to meet up and have Charlie share her love of nerd-dom with Abby. It would be a wonderful friendship. 

We headed out to Richard Roman Enterprises. Sam, Dean, and I waited outside in a black van and Charlie was about to go into the building. Charlie had set everything up for us and we were waiting for the perfect moment to go in. 

“How's it going?” Dean asked. 

“Great, since she set all this up. Um, look,” Sam said. “See this?” Sam asked showing Dean and me the laptop. It had the footage from the security cameras on them. “I can put each camera on a pre-recorded loop. Once I do that, she'll have 15 minutes.” 

“15 minutes ain't a lot of time,” Dean said. 

“No. She said if it took longer to hack his desktop, then she deserved to be eaten,” Sam answered. 

“I like her,” Dean said. 

“Me too,” I said with a smile. 

The security footage showed Charlie standing outside of the building pacing back and forth. Then I noticed her bag and saw Bobby’s flask. 

“Wait. Is that…” I said taking a closer look. “Son of a bitch,” I said crossing my arms. 

“What?” Dean and Sam said at the same time. 

“Look at her bag,” I said. 

“Bobby. Wait. Y-you think he, uh –” Sam asked. 

“Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah. What the hell's he thinking?” Dean said getting upset. 

“He's not. So what do we do – call the whole thing off?” I asked. 

“We’ve only got one shot at this,” Dean said sitting back. 

Dean had the phone on speaker sitting on the desk and we heard the sound of Charlie singing ‘I’m Walking on Sunshine.’

“I used to think maybe you loved me…” 

“Charlie, it’s Dean. Are you singing?” 

“I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me,” she said in a nervous tone. 

“Judgment-free zone. Listen, uh, check the side pocket in your bag,” Dean said. 

“Oh. Thank you,” She said taking a sip from the flask. “Mmm. Good idea.” 

“Yeah, no problem. Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it.” 

“Copy that. Okay. Let's do this.” 

“Uh, Charlie? Uh, Charlie?” Dean asked her. 

“I'm having a hard time moving,” 

“You can do this,” Dean reassured her. 

“Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't,” she said, starting to sound hysterical. 

“Charlie, hey, it's Kelly,” taking the phone from Dean. 

“I'm sorry, Kelly. I'm sorry. I-I just –” Charlie started to say. 

“It's okay. Uh, listen, w-who's your favorite ‘Harry Potter’ character, again?” I asked. 

“Uh, Hermione,” she answered, sounding a little confused about why I brought this up. 

“Hermione. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts?” I asked. 

“Seriously?” Dean asked. 

“Shut up. Your daughter loves those books and so do I,” I said in a harsh whisper. 

Sam smiled and nodded. “I knew you were raising her right!” Sam said. 

“Shut up you two,” I said. “Sorry, Charlie I'm back. Back to Hermione.”

“No, of course not,” she answered. 

“What did she do?” 

“She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong –” she started. 

“Uh, stay on track. Okay, so she kicked ass, right? So, then, what are you gonna do?” I said, getting her focused. 

“I'm gonna kick it in the ass,” she answered. 

“Good girl,” I said. “Make J.K. proud.” 

“Oh, you go, dumble-dork,” Dean said. 

“Shut up,” I said, rolling my eyes. “She is going to do amazing.” 

We watched the laptop and the security screen, following her through the building as she made her way to the elevator. 

“I'm in. I've always wanted to say that,” she said to us. 

“You're on the clock. Move,” Dean said. 

Charlie was quiet for a minute then her voice came over the phone. 

“Hey, there's a big-ass guard up here, blocking the door. What do I do?” she asked in a whisper.

“Just wait him out,” Dean said. 

“He's not going anywhere,” Charlie said. 

“Okay, uh, you work there every day. Do you know the guy?” Dean asked. 

“I guess. I mean, I've seen him. I've never talked to him.” 

“Okay, when you've seen him, does he look at you, or does he just kind of slide his eyes by?” He asked. I looked at him with a sideways glance. 

“Um... eye contact? I don't know. He always kind of smiles a bit. I don't really--” she said. 

“Good. What you're gonna do is you're gonna walk right up to him, and you're gonna flirt your way past,” Dean said. 

“I can't. He's not my type.” 

“You're gonna have to play through that,” Dean said. 

“As in he's not a girl,” she said flatly. 

“Oh, Oh. Pretend he has boobs,” Dean said, sounding proud of his idea. 

“Really?” I asked. 

“Worse,” she said. 

“Well, I don't know. Um... Do you have any tattoos? Give him a little sneak peek there. All tattoos are sexy,” Dean said winking at me. 

“Mine is Princess Leia in a slave bikini straddling a 20-sided die,” she said. The three of us were quiet and exchanged glances. “I was drunk. It was Comic-Con.” 

“We've all been there. Okay, I'm gonna walk you through this,” Dean said. “Start with a smile,” He said. She wasn't answering. “Relax, Charlie. You just got home, and Scarlett Johansson's waiting for you,” Dean said. He was looking at me with a dorky smile. Then we heard another voice over the phone. 

“Can I help you, miss?” a voice said. I could only assume that it was the security guard. 

“Hey… Bill. Charlie from I.T,” she said. 

“Oh. Burning the midnight oil, huh?” Bill said. 

“Just like you – I mean, when you're not at the gym. What, do you work out with all your free time?” Dean said and Charlie repeated. 

“I try to get to the gym at least three days a week,” Bill said to Charlie. “Just trying to get back to my fighting weight, you know?” 

“It shows. You look amazing,” Dean said. 

“It shows. You look amazing,” Charlie repeated to Bill. 

I was holding my hands over my mouth trying not to laugh so that Charlie could hear me. Sam was stifling a laugh as well. Dean gave us a dirty look “This never happened,” he said to us. Then, without skipping a beat, he turned back to Charlie. “Do you ever do anything else with your free time, like take a girl out for a drink?” That was when Sam and I lost it. “Stop laughing, Sammy,” Dean said smacking Sam in the arm. 

“Stop laughing, Sammy. Um… Y-you don't know that bar – Stop Laughing Sammy?” Charlie said, and Sam and I held our hands over our mouths, trying to quiet our laughs.   
“That place is bringing sexy back. Which is easy…” she continues to say. 

“Stop talking, Charlie!” Dean said annoyed at Sam and me. 

“… 'cause they kept the receipt. Stop talking, Charlie. Right. So, um, y-you were saying about going out, drinks?” she said, trying to calm her motormouth down. 

“Um… Yeah, yeah. That'd be great,” Bill said to Charlie. 

“Cool. Pencil that in. Hey, can I ask you a favor? The ladies' room downstairs is nasty. Can I use the exec washroom to powder my nose?” Dean said as Charlie repeated. 

“Yeah, yeah. Why not? Um, it's right down the hall. It's the first door on the right,” Bill said to Charlie. 

She must have walked away from Bill because she started speaking to us. “I feel dirty.”

“You and me both, sister,” Dean said. 

“The eagle is landing. Going radio-silent,” Charlie said. 

“Let us know when you're out,” I said. 

“So, guess we just wait?” Sam asked surprised 

“Yeah,” Dean said. 

“Babe, who knew you could flirt your way out of a jam with a guy?” I said, “You know that I could have done that for her.” 

“Well… I just jumped in and made it work,” he answered, giving me a sideways glance. 

We sat together for a few minutes, watching the security footage. Sam was filling jars with Power Clean and Dean and I were sitting together, waiting to hear from Charlie. I was also hoping that Bobby wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her or even kill her.

“Well, this is awesome,” Dean said. 

I looked at him with a questioning look. And Sam continued to fill the jars with Power Clean. 

“You know what? New plan. From now on, we just stay in the van and send in the 90-pound girl,” He continued. 

“Dean, every chomper on earth knows our face. How many do you think are in that building? We wouldn't make it past the lobby,” I said looking at him. 

Sam had finished filling the jars and rolled his chair over to the computer where we were. 

“Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I got to be happy about sending in freaking Veronica Mars,” Dean said. 

“She'll be fine... or we'll go in,” Sam said. 

“And get as far as we can. Damn right,” Dean answered. 

We were quiet for a minute when Charlie’s voice came through the phone. “Hey, guys,” she said. 

“Hey,” all three of us said at the same time. 

“Sending you all the flagged dig files now,” she said. 

Our screen was filled with emails from Dick’s computer. 

“Charlie, you are a genius!” Sam said. 

“I know. It's a problem,” she said, somewhat smugly. “Damn it. Hey, Pete!” she said. The three of us exchanged worried glances. “Guess we're both on deadline, huh?” 

“How's it going?” We heard a male's voice on the other end. 

“Good, good. I'll give you a full progress report in a few hours,” she said. 

“Great. Hit that deadline, right? Well, holler if you need anything,” he said. 

“Hey, guys, you still there?” she asked. 

“Oh thank god,” I said. 

“Yeah. What the hell was that?” Dean asked her. 

“Oh, just my manager, the monster.” 

“Leave,” Dean said. 

“I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this,” she said. ‘I knew she was a badass. Keep it up Charlie,’ I thought to myself. 

We could see Charlie open a bunch of Dick Roman’s emails concerning a package leaving Iran, and the suspension of the digs. 

“Are you seeing this?” she asked us. 

“It looks like Dick stopped digging days ago,” I said. 

“Why?” 

“Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check?” Dean asked. 

“Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses... Here we go. Something in his suitcase left Iran last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it?” she asked as she looked into the emails. 

“I don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we got to grab it, end of story,” Dean said. 

“Well, it's landing at a private airport near here – crap – right about now. A courier's set to pick it up,” she explained. 

“What's the exact landing time?” Sam asked. 

“42 minutes. Can you make it?” she asked. 

Sam pulled up a map to see how long it would take to get from Richard Roman Enterprises to Downey Airport.

“We can try. Uh, all right, Charlie, one more favor, and then get the hell out of there,” Dean said. 

“What do you need?” she asked. 

“More time,” Dean said. 

“Then let's get you some,” she said. She started typing on the computer composing an email to Dick. “Travel department's emailing Dick. Suitcase still en route, but diverted by weather and will be 30 minutes late,” she said, finishing up the email. “I'll finish mopping you guys off the drive and get the hell out of Dodge.” 

“Call us when you're clear,” Dean said. 

“Text you from the border, bro,” Charlie answered, hanging up the phone. 

Sam calculated that it would take 15 minutes each way to get to the airport and back. Sam and Dean decided that they would go and pull a switch with a borax bomb and whatever the package that Dick Roman was getting tonight and I would stay here in the van waiting for Charlie. 

It was slow and I was bored waiting for Dean and Sam to get back as well as waiting to hear from Charlie. It had been almost 45 minutes when I saw a man go into the building with a case. I crossed my fingers hoping that they guys had gotten there in time. About 45 seconds after Dean and Sam came into the van. 

“Thank god you are here,” I said. “Did you get the case?” 

“Yes we did,” Sam said. 

That was when we noticed over the security cameras that Charlie was running down the stairs trying to get out of the building. She was also being followed by Dick Roman. The three of us ran from the van into the building with our jars of borax. Dean and Sam jumped through the doors and shattered them. I followed closely behind and ran in with my borax, ready to take on any leviathans. 

“Dean, he's one of them!” Charlie yelled holding onto her injured shoulder. Dean threw borax onto Pete, who yelled as brown smoke rose from his face. I fought a security guard and knocked him out as Sam picked Charlie up. 

“That would explain it. You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo,” Dick said to Charlie. 

At that moment Dick flew through the air and hit a glass sign.

“All right, enough! Show yourself. Let's do this like real monsters,” he said. He tried to get up but he was shoved back down stuck where he was “Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled.” 

“Dean, come on. Come on!” I yelled at him, pulling him by the arm. 

We ditched the truck and took the car that Dean had directed us to. I sat in the back seat with Charlie while Dean drove us to the hospital. 

“Charlie, talk to us. You okay?” Dean asked. 

“No. Why didn't you kill him?” she asked with pain and fear in her voice. 

“'Cause we can't yet. But we will,” I said, trying to comfort her. 

“The really evil ones always need a special sword. Oh, okay. I'm gonna pass out now,” she said, passing out on the window of the car. 

“Drive faster, Dean!” I yelled to him. 

Dean drove as fast as he could to get us to the hospital. When we got there Sam carried Charlie into the emergency room. She had a broken arm but other than that she was alright. They let us leave with her a few hours later. We took her to the local bus station so that Charlie could get her life back together. 

We walked toward Charlie’s bus. 

“I left your dumb flask on the back seat, by the way. Worst good-luck charm ever,” she said. 

“Here you go,” Dean said handing her bag over. 

“Thanks,” she answered. 

“So listen, um, we can't thank you enough,” Sam said. 

“Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like, ever. Deal?” she said, holding out her hand for a handshake. 

“Deal,” Sam said, shaking her hand. 

Charlie shook Dean’s hand next. “Keep your head down out there, okay?” he said.

“This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury?” she asked, then turned to me with a smile. “Thanks for helping though that back there,” she said, giving me a hug. 

“You're welcome, Charlie. If you need anything you got my info,” I said with a smile. 

“Yes I do,” she smiled back. “So, good luck saving the world.” She raised her hand in the Vulcan salute. “Peace out, bitches.” 

She handed her bag to the bus driver. 

“She's kind of like the little sister I never wanted,” Dean said putting his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk back to the car. 

“We got to talk,” Sam said. 

“What, you mean before we get back to the car and the flask?” Dean asked. 

“Exactly. So, what the hell happened back in the lobby, guys?” He asked. 

“Man, if I had a free shot, I'd have bitch-slapped the hell out of Dick,” I said turning to Sam. 

“Yeah, but, I mean, Charlie got her freaking arm broken,” Sam said, turning to us and he stopped walking. 

“He didn't mean to do it,” I said. 

“Exactly. He's not in control, not about Dick. That was vengeful-spirit crap,” Sam pointed out. 

“I know. But it's still Bobby,” Dean said. 

“But if he really goes there, he won't be anymore, and then we won't be able to pull him back. And then what are we supposed to do?” Sam asked. 

“I know. Look, let's just figure out what that thing we stole it, and then we'll figure out what the hell to do with Bobby.” Dean said. 

We got into the car and headed back to the cabin. I was almost asleep when I got a text. 

[Hey, Kelly. It’s Charlie] 

[Hey, Charlie. Are you okay?] 

[I’m fine. I just wanted to say thank you again] 

[What for?] 

[For giving me a quest] 

{Well, you are like the great Hermione so kick it in the ass. Be safe and don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything] 

[hahaha. Will do. I hope to someday meet your little ones. I would love to meet the next generation of Potter heads] 

[They would love that] 

I smiled, thinking of the crazy, nerdy redhead meeting my little ones. I hoped that one day our lives would be normal and that we could remember this like our stories. I just hoped that it would all end like our stories with a happily ever after.


End file.
